


Lover to Lover

by nattraven



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - NYPD, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Crack, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pre-Threesome, mostly just dialogue, rated for language
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: “我以为你不睡搭档。”......猜猜这话是谁说的？——依然是NYPD AU，亚高波等边三角。是波亚波What the water gave me的（更）沙雕续集。





	Lover to Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我也难以置信，这是那个人鱼梗的续集。  
依然没有任何值得深究的案情，只有更多的弱智吵架。只要我赶在万圣节结束之前发，它就依然是节日贺文。  
感谢布鲁克林99给我写完它的动力。

“你们两个白痴。”伊万.高尼夫的蓝眼睛在窗外街灯的昏黄光线里发亮，“要不是我知道这个安全屋，你们现在都会被绑上水泥、再给扔进哈德逊河里。”他从简陋的冰箱里拿出一瓶水，抛给坐在床垫上的亚典波罗，又指了指后者的脚踝。

“多谢。”亚典波罗接住瓶子，把它敷在脚踝的淤青上。

“哇哦，半年多不见你说话已经像个黑帮了。”床垫另外一边的波布兰开口道，“不来亲亲我的手背吗。”

“我是个卧底。”高尼夫拿出那种跟小朋友讲话的语气来，“你难道不知道 ‘卧底’是什么意思？”

“你是说，那种一声不吭就擅自跑掉，让搭档到头来最后一个知道的行为吗？”波布兰冷哼一声，“是啊，谢谢，我知道那是什么意思。”

高尼夫却没有立刻反驳。他拖过一把椅子，反着坐下来，手肘交叠搁在椅背上，饶有兴趣地打量着面前两个狼狈的警探——一个穿着绿色的小精灵外衣，另一个戴着歪斜的眼罩，披着一件海盗似的夸张大衣。

“比起我来，还是你们怎么弄成这样的更有意思。”他说，“我恨万圣节，但今晚可实在有趣多了。”

波布兰抬头，看着菲列特莉加.格林希尔探员推着一堆怪模怪样、像是玩偶服一样的东西走进办公区。“这又是什么东西？”

“我从证物保管处拿来的，到明天早上逮捕数最低的人，要穿这个招待警局开放日来的小朋友。”格林希尔说，“是分局长的主意，增加一些节日气氛什么的。”她看着波布兰一副志在必得的表情，甜甜地补充了一句，“破案率最低也要穿。”

“证物保管处？你确定没有人曾经吐在里面过吗？再说我才不要穿成海绵宝宝。”波布兰抗议道。卡介伦对他最近的表现有些不满意，可能，也许，他最近的破案率不甚理想，但是人难免有些低谷期——

“芝麻街角色也挺好。”对面的亚典波罗嘲笑道，“还有一些普通的形象可供选择。”有些人就是毫无帮助。

“为什么非要是我？我觉得这是卡介伦在报复我们上回用泰瑟枪点着了垃圾桶。”波布兰说，“他的节日精神都哪去了？”

“嘿，别忘了我们。”路过的休兹从波布兰桌上顺走订书机，“但我有预感，有人就是比其他人更受小鬼喜欢。”

“订书机还我——”波布兰大叫。休兹却一个箭步闪进卡介伦办公室里。

对面的亚典波罗本想把自己桌面上的订书机推过去，脚下蹬着转椅，结果用力过猛，一把将那倒霉的黑色订书机打飞出去，撞上波布兰的下巴，又在光滑的地面上打了几个圈，悲惨地消失在办公桌底下。

“嗷！”波布兰迅速把抽屉里的三明治包装纸揉成一团砸了过去，可惜他的准头也好不到哪里去。

“我以为你们两个睡在一起之后这种幼稚行为能够减少。”先寇布的声音从亚典波罗背后传来，手上正握着波布兰扔过来的油腻纸团。而格林希尔不知道什么时候已经悄悄溜掉了。不过，两人一看到他被画得乱七八糟的脸就不约而同地狂笑起来，完全没在乎他说了什么。

“你忘了给卡琳糖果了吗？“亚典波罗勉强直起身子，上气不接下气地问。

“告诉你了青春期的少女不好惹。”波布兰说，“但有些人就是不肯学习。”

“给幼稚鬼玩乐的自由是成年人的特权。”先寇布面不改色地回答。

“你应该感谢她没在你脸上画更限制级的东西，否则卡介伦会禁止你踏进这里。”

“真如你所言，那我倒是可以获得一天假期。”

“用来到处寻找强力清洁剂吗？”

先寇布却不接他的话茬，饶有兴趣地摸了摸下巴：“实际上我也很期待明晚的吉祥物究竟由谁担任。”他意有所指，可惜那留着笔印的脸实在是给嘲讽效果大打折扣。

“走着瞧。”波布兰瞥了一眼往洗手间走的先寇布，接着转向亚典波罗，“嘿，我收到一个关于最近那种新药的线报——看样子他们准备搞万圣节大甩卖，要不要跟我一起蹲点？”

“那祝你好运。”亚典波罗在椅子里伸了个懒腰，“别看我，我今晚轮休，没空陪你去调查。”

“你休什么？难道你还有个人生活？”

“少瞧不起人了。”亚典波罗说，“我最大的案子已经结了。祝你办案愉快。”

“卡介伦说过没有紧急状况的人也要留下来帮忙。”休兹不知道什么时候已经从办公室里出来了，“说是要加强社区联系。”

“这不公平，其他人呢？”亚典波罗直起身。

“格林希尔也是轮休，不过她已经定好回家的机票了。”

“哈？她家住新泽西要什么机票？”

休兹耸耸肩：“谢克利有自杀热线中心的志愿工作，派特里契夫有夜校课程，姆莱又不是特别讨小孩喜欢的类型——”

“那你怎么回事？”亚典波罗还不打算放弃。

“我姐姐要结婚。”休兹说。

“在万圣节前？拜托，这烂借口我高中就不屑用了——”这是对翘课摸鱼颇有心得的亚典波罗。

“你还有个姐姐？”这是跟休兹上过同一所高中、也是警校同学的波布兰。

休兹看着面前一个橘红色的脑袋，一个铁灰色的脑袋：“你俩无药可救。”他摇摇头走开了，也没把订书机还给波布兰。

“但也没说姆莱不行。”波布兰沉思道，“我只要超过他就行了。”

“就算道德标准低下如你，这么对小学生也太残忍了——”这时，亚典波罗的手机响起来，他瞥了一眼屏幕，匆匆忙忙离开了座位。

“等着吧！”波布兰冲着后者的背影说，“跟他一起留下来的肯定不是我。”

外面的重低音几乎要震塌房子。十大工作未解之谜，波布兰一边屏住呼吸，一边把耳朵贴在厕所隔间上，努力在隔壁大厅传来的震耳欲聋的音乐中分辨出交谈声，这都什么年代了，为什么这帮人还要在夜总会厕所里交易药物？酒精、排泄物、呕吐物和各色香水的气味混在一起，他很庆幸自己没吃晚饭。又有一双穿着闪亮皮鞋的脚走了进来。

“抓紧时间。”他很清楚地听见来人这一句，但接下来的交谈的声音又变小了。

更多窸窸窣窣的声音，似乎有人在翻口袋或者塑料纸。讲话声几乎听不见，波布兰压低了身子，贴得更紧了些，他得想办法听清楚，任何有用的信息都行——

叮铃。

叮铃。叮铃。

他眼睁睁看着自己头上的帽子就这么掉在地上，滚了一圈，两圈，然后离开了他的隔间。

“谁在那里？！”该死的彼得潘装扮，该死的不打扮不准入场规定，手枪保险拉开的声音，那双穿着皮鞋的脚出现在厕所门下的地面——我的枪，他深呼吸，另一只手绝望地在身后摸索——

“砰！”

波布兰闭上眼睛。

但他并没有被打中。隔间的门依然好好立在他面前。击中他的只有外面突然变大的噪声，厕所门被人粗暴地打开了。“玩得开心啊？”相当夸张的德州口音，“枪看着挺不错，伙计。”那个声音打了大声的酒嗝，“我来找一个俊俏的爱尔兰小精灵，他说在这里等我——”波布兰看见一双眼熟的靴子步伐不稳地走过来。没办法，他拉开插销，只能赌一赌了——

“啊，原来你躲在这里。”一个戴着船形帽、披着夸张大衣、手里还拎着半瓶朗姆酒的海盗看着他，“我还怕你跑掉了呢，甜心——”

“要操滚出去操。”那个穿着皮鞋的人说，他戴着一副墨镜，厕所照明糟糕，波布兰看不清他的脸。但他也没有多少时间，下一秒，他面前那个海盗就一下凑过来，空着的那只手暗示性地摸到他背后——把他的配枪塞回了裤腰里。

“好好，既然已经找到，我就不打扰你们了——”波布兰闻到海盗的呼吸里一股朗姆酒的气味，“用枪真是不错，我们下次也可以考虑试试——”

直到确保他们重新混入人群中，海盗才放开波布兰，船型帽被碰歪到一边，露出达斯提.亚典波罗戴着一只眼罩的脸。

“操。”波布兰震惊道，“操。达斯提.亚典波罗，我以为你还是个处男——没想到你是这种人。”

亚典波罗翻翻眼睛，又警惕地向四周看了看，附近都是跳舞的人群，没有人多看他们一眼。

“我要喝一杯压压惊。”波布兰一边大声说一边边去夺他手里的酒瓶，“你这个道貌岸然的伪君子——”

“如果我理解正确，你现在还在执勤中。”亚典波罗把手上的酒瓶拿远了一点，他的声音非常清醒，完全没有醉意，“你的礼貌哪里去了？我刚刚才救了你的小命。”

“你刚才差点要在厕所里搞我。”波布兰说，“而且你为什么会在这里？”

“刚才没人想在厕所里搞你，但我不假装这样你现在就是死人。”亚典波罗说，“我看着那个人拿枪走进了卫生间——就在你像个大号小矮妖灌木一样溜进去几分钟后。”

“哦？这么说你一直盯着我？”波布兰转转眼珠，“真令我感动。是谁说今晚有安排的？”

“谁叫我接到线人的新情报，供货商今晚临时加急送货。”亚典波罗把帽子戴回去，咧嘴道，“这下你欠我一回，彼得潘。”

波布兰不为所动，“搭档/伴侣就是要相互照看。”他一边说一边向着门口移动，“再说下去今晚谁也别想有结果——”

“我们跟着那个穿闪亮皮鞋的人走了出去，跟着他的车来到目标制造仓库，”亚典波罗耸耸肩，“本来打算叫后援——”

“结果你从天而降，把我们抓到这里来。”波布兰说，“顺便一说，你害我们明天都要当第13分局吉祥物。”

“没有我们，只有你。”亚典波罗坚定地说，他又转向高尼夫，“但如果你在那个仓库阻拦我们，说明——”

高尼夫点点头。

“我以为俄罗斯人这些年只洗钱了。”波布兰突然插话，“就卡介伦告诉我的，我还以为你是去卧底假扮会计——”他看了看高尼夫仿佛街头游民的打扮，又看了看破旧的安全屋，不说话了。

“——怎么，你以为我去哪个免税群岛上度假了吗？”高尼夫无声笑起来，随后又板起面孔，“不管怎么说，那个仓库现在是 ‘禁飞区’，所以我才会把你们带走。”

“放长线钓大鱼，嗯？”波布兰说，“你还曾经是我的 ‘僚机’呢，记得吗？”

“如果当’僚机’是指在你试图求偶时协助你的愚蠢行为，”高尼夫说，“那绝对是没有。”

“嘿！”波布兰几乎跳起来。

“我还是回避一下。”亚典波罗看了看他俩，“给你们的私人谈话留点空间。”

“这地方没有多余的房间。厕所门坏了。”高尼夫偏了偏头，“再说，也没什么好避讳的。”他盯着波布兰瞧。

“我同意。”波布兰不甘示弱地瞪回去。

亚典波罗翻翻眼睛，他脚踝还肿着，没法把自个儿请出去，不过既然走不开，那顺其自然也不坏。“如果你们坚持，先生们。”迅速思考之后，他决定改变策略，“第13分局肯定愿意听本单位最佳情侣的最新进展——”

“什么？”波布兰转向他，“你怎么能这样对我，你我不是已经——”

“我以为你不睡搭档。”高尼夫冷静地说，“看来还是高估你了。”

“谁跟你说好了。”波布兰立刻瞪回去，“只要好看，我不介意和一条人鱼上床。但公寓里又塞不下一张king size的浴缸。”

“我毫不意外，”高尼夫冷冷地说，“但我们之后还有人有些原则。”

“……我还以为你们早就睡过了。”只是想搅浑水的亚典波罗这下看上去真的很惊讶，“半个分局的人都这么认为，另外半个——”

“——很高兴还有常识人。”

“——准备让你们去参加LGBTQ+骄傲游行。”

房间内迅速安静了下来。

高尼夫干咳了一声。“我无意冒犯，亚典波罗，你和波布兰显然已经是——”

“伴侣/搭档，”亚典波罗说，“不过，我一直假设我们是开放关系——毕竟波布兰是波布兰。”

高尼夫点头同意道：“波布兰是波布兰。”

“我在这呢。”话题中心人物说，“不合理的是一夫一妻制导致的一对一恋人关系。当然，我承认，人各有差异，有些人能拿出的全部的爱也只有一茶匙，但我不介意分享很多——”

“但也有不方便的时候。”亚典波罗对高尼夫说，“三个月前，他费劲心思要从数目可观的女友里找到一个来解除诅咒的真爱，到头来错得离谱。”

“作为真爱你可真是太谦虚了。”波布兰说，“比起一品脱的血我总是更愿意要一个吻。”

“闭嘴。”

“虽然不太明白你们在说什么。但我想指出的不公平之处是，这不对等。”高尼夫说，“一茶匙或许不多，但那也是全部了。”

“无限分割成很多块依然是无限。”波布兰说，“你怎么突然像个怨偶，还是说你要聊哲学？”

“那么排他性呢？”高尼夫追问，“或者，我们换个你能听懂的说法，如果你的伴侣们背着你结合呢？”

房间里突然再一次安静下来。

直觉。但有些直觉再不可能说不定也是真相。“……你们难道睡过了？”

“非常基础的演绎，华生。”高尼夫不痛不痒地说。

一阵尴尬的可怕沉默。

“你们什么时候又背着我睡过？！”波布兰大叫，他现在看上去像只被按住、被迫要剪指甲的猫。

“不管你在想什么时候，一定比你想得要早。”高尼夫镇定地说，“现在谁听上去像被始乱终弃的怨偶？”

“那不重要。”亚典波罗恨不得把自己淹死在咖啡杯里，“那纯属意外。”不，谢谢，他不想在这个时候谈储物柜里手铐和制服的细节，一点也不想。

“泰坦尼克号也是意外。”波布兰抱着胳膊问道，“请问两位嫌疑人还有什么要补充的吗？”

两位嫌疑人坚持保持沉默。

“拜托，这都什么年代了，承认睡在一起是你情我愿很困难吗？”情场老手说，“难道你们还被下了什么不来一发就会当场死亡的药？”

亚典波罗和高尼夫对视了一眼，随后各自尴尬地转开。

“我只能说，”亚典波罗开口，“笨蛋的赌运总是很好。”

“告诉你们了，”高尼夫说，“我恨万圣节——乱七八糟的药和糖果总是混在一起。”

“操，认真的？”波布兰说，“伊万.高尼夫，不提那些硬汉不吃糖的性别主义屁话，你曾经是个条子，就算你不是，难道没有人教过你不要随便吃街上陌生人给的东西吗？”

“我没有吃街上陌生人给的东西。这要怪证物保管处。”高尼夫冷冰冰地说，“他们去年万圣节竟敢把作为证物的实验药物留在茶水间的柜台上。”

“重大纰漏。”亚典波罗点点头，“后来我们炒了那个管理员。”

“但那次……确实不错。”高尼夫说。

“非常。”亚典波罗点头，他仍然不想展开讲储物柜里制服和手铐的细节，但将波布兰一军的诱惑实在难以抵挡，“所以回答你早些时候的质问，不，我不是处男，但也同样，不，我不在厕所里进行无保护性行为。”

“我觉得我好像输在了什么地方。”波布兰看了看他俩。

“永远不要凭封面评判一本书。”

“不过，你们至今没睡在一起？”高尼夫第一次露出几乎是惊愕的表情，但他很快恢复了镇定，一脸好笑地看着波布兰，“我很意外。”他承认道，“我们竟然是在说奥利比.波布兰。喜欢和上床在他这里大概是一个约会之间的距离，而你们看上去——”

“除了我们今晚差点在厕所里搞上，没有。……而且我也没和你睡觉。”波布兰忿忿地说。

“我们没打算在厕所里搞上，你为什么听起来很失望？”亚典波罗指出，这时候他变得毫无必要的敏锐，可恶的前记者。

“我以为你不和搭档睡觉。”波布兰看了一眼高尼夫。

“你看错我了。”后者想了想，又说，“但这个万圣节比我想得要有趣——忘了说，我很高兴再见到你们。”

波布兰和亚典波罗对视了一眼，片刻之后，亚典波罗开口了：“……那么你明晚有没有空？”

“你们确定不需要姆莱留下来？”卡介伦狐疑地看着他们，“要来参观的小学生可不少，我可不希望因为人手不足而导致混乱。”

“非常确定。”亚典波罗说，“为了第十三分局的名声，为了小朋友们心中的英雄形象，让姆莱去出警吧，这是我们愿意作出的一点牺牲。”

“而且我们还找了个更可靠的帮手。”波布兰说，“有一位正直市民愿意挺身而出解决人手不足的难题。”

“波布兰，如果还像上次那样，你找了个送披萨的来做事——”

“——上次来的是高中生，我从来不会对小孩子做这种事！”

“绝对不是。”亚典波罗急忙保证道，“我同样也可以为这位好撒马利亚人作出担保，此人非常可靠，愿意帮上一点小忙。”

卡介伦打量了他们一会儿。“既然你们都这么说了。”他点点头，又补充了一句，“我会中途联络你们的。”

”放一百个心。“两人异口同声地说。

“绝对不能留下半点线索，千万别脱掉头套，至少别被监控摄像头拍到。”亚典波罗叮嘱道。

“还有指纹，最好套装也别脱下来——”

“你确定他们不会发现声音不对吗。”

“安静一点，你们两个。”巨大的狼布偶说，“我只是个志愿工作的热心市民。”接着，他伸出毛绒绒的布偶爪子，搂了搂两人的肩膀。


End file.
